


The Only One to Fix It

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, short & not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Donna aren't prone to romantic notions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One to Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece from a much bigger work. This didn't fit, but these two fit. I didn't know I needed this pairing until I played the game again, read some of Glenarvon's excellent work and I had to write something for them. Turns out I'm writing a lot of something for them.

Donna doesn't believe in flowers or little love notes left in the morning. She believes in leaving her bra hanging on the doorknob and her lipstick on the rim of his whisky glass. She believes in giving him bite marks along his inner thigh. That's the only true measure of her love really. How many marks did she leave the night before? A bad night would only mean two. On a good night Aiden would have a nice uneven line down to his knee. 

Aiden doesn't complain when she scratches him. The pain is a reminder that he still feels something bedsides revenge or disdain. He feels for this woman that let's him take her in any way imaginable because she trusts him. He trusts her as well and he knows it in the way he let's her straddle him and tighten the silk bonds. Tests of trusts. Tests of intimacy. I know you better than they ever will because I am just like you. 

If they were prone to thinking how others do, Aiden would wonder how they look to outsiders. A young ethereally beautiful woman with her piercings and shaved head and a handsomely rugged older man with graying brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Flowery descriptions for their May-December romance of a strange variety. Aiden and Donna, however aren't prone to that type of thinking. They're prone to mornings spent on their phones drinking coffee and rough kisses in the shower to even rougher sex on the living room floor. 

They're flawed as people and lovers. Yet, this thing works. They work for them and that's all that matters.


End file.
